


No rest for the sick

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, It's not very shippy, Whumptober 2018, but the ship is there, but you can read it just as friendship as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Sigrun is sick. Mikkel tries to care for her. It goes about as well as you think.





	No rest for the sick

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Caregiver  
> Character: Mikkel

Mikkel crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Sigrun. Sigrun had her head inside the cabinet and couldn't see him.

"Would you mind telling me what it is you are doing?"

"Looking for... something..."

"There's only food in there."

"Well yeah?"

"Are you hungry?"

Sigrun peeked out again. Her cheeks were almost as red as her hair.

"I'm not sure... I don't... You know what, I'm actually not. I just feel like I should be?"

"I can make some soup for you if you want something to eat."

"I've tried your soup before big guy. Don't take it the wrong way but I'd rather die."

She coughed intensly for a few seconds just to really get her point across. When it stopped she was already winded.

"The great warrior Sigrun Eide, everyone", Mikkel said and clapped his hands. "Go back to bed."

"I've been there for like two hours already!"

"And you need another twelve hours of rest. Probably more."

She put her head into the cabinet again.

"I don't want to rest. Don't we have anything exciting to do? We could train the recruits."

"Then you would most certainly die."

She coughed again, blew her nose on her sleeve. Mikkel pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh.

"Go back to bed, Sigrun. Or I'll carry you there."

"I'd like to see you try."

She reached for something in the back of the cabinet. Mikkel approached quickly, grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"HEY! Let me down!"

"You did ask for this."

"I didn't mean that you could do it."

"Too late."

He carried her back into the bedroom and tucked her in.

"Will you stay here this time?"

"What if I don't?"

Mikkel took a deep breath.

"Then there's only one thing left for me to do."

He sat down on top of her. He'd just have to stay until she stopped being sick.


End file.
